journies in life and death
by magpies333
Summary: abby is confused about her feelings for ziva and what she should do about it, can she find the courage to tell ziva before it's too late. some graphic sex. it's my first story, tell me what you think


Abby's rockin' out with her headphones on when Gibbs leans over and hands her a very large caf-pow. Her eyes brighten. Turning around to see it's her boss and not the one she was just daydreaming about she quickly fakes a smile, "oh hey boss. Mmm yummy, and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need these results like yesterday. We're running out of time and if we don't find something soon this guy will get away with murder. I need your best Abbs." He kissed her on the cheek and vanished without a sound.

_Ok I really need to get a hold on my wandering mind or someone's gonna start to notice._ No sooner had she started running the evidence through the database did she hear the ever so clear chime of the elevator. Engrossed in her work she didn't turn around but said, "ok I'm amazing and I will find something but you just gave them to me and I need a little more time."

"Hmm yes I do think you are amazing as well and I have no doubt that you will find what we need."

Instant chills ran down her body, she spun so fast she lost her balance in her enormous high heeled knee-high boots. Thankfully the one person she had wanted to see all day was there to catch her, pride being the only thing damaged. "Oh…umm…hi Ziva. Uh sorry I thought you were Gibbs wanting the results already." If Ziva knew what she was seeing as she looked at her; a blood red lace teddy with a matching thong and the leggings that strap to the underwear. She finally realized her mouth was ajar when Ziva cleared her throat with a soft giggle. Mentally shaking herself, "sorry I umm…did you say something?"

A sly grin formed under those dark sultry eyes. "You know you should be a little more cautious, you would not want to say something that was not shared by all. If you would like I could teach you a little about being prepared for anything and how to listen to your surroundings."

"Oh really? Hmph…yeah well I bet I could catch you unprepared, you may be a well trained assassin but you have to have a weakness somewhere and I bet I could find it!" she folded her arms and stood tall.

"Interesting. I think I will take that bet, what would you like if you win?"

Pondering for a moment trying to come up with ANYTHING that didn't have to do with how much she wanted her all she could come up with was, "I want you to teach me something in Hebrew."

"That is fair."

By the time it dawned on Abby that Ziva hadn't said what she wanted if she won, Ziva was already in the elevator. "Wait what do you want if you win?"

The doors were almost shut when she replied, "a date."

_Oh ok that's not so…wait what did she just say? She couldn't possibly mean…a date between friends I'm sure, yeah that had to be it._ Her head was swimming with what had just happened when the computer popped up with the results she had been waiting for. She gathered her things and headed for the awaiting hands upstairs.

"Thanks Abbs, this is exactly what I expected of you. Everyone move out let's catch this guy before he drops off the map." Gibbs grabbed his gun and retreated with the others.

The next day came with an air of excitement. _Today is the day, she'll see that just cause she's a Mossad assassin doesn't mean she's perfect. Won't even know what hit her will she._

"Ziva go downstairs and get the missing weapon we need for the Colins case" Gibbs demanded.

"Right away boss." She hurried to her destination before the vein on his forehead could start pulsing. "Abbigail where is the .45 Colt revolver for the Colins case?"

Perfect timing, this was her chance. "I think it's on the table over there under all the other evidence."

"Do not worry I will find it." She walked over to the table and began sifting through the mess.

Abby silently moved behind the bent Israeli, while she was looking for that gun Abby would lean over and take hers. Reaching slowly…_just about there…got y…_

Ziva grabbed her hand and spun her in one swift motion holding Abby's arm behind her back. Now face to face she leaned in slowly as if to kiss her but stopped short. "You will have to try harder than that." She said in a whispering husky voice.

Abby pulled a face and pouted. _This might be a little harder than I anticipated, I'll just have to get creative is all._

Another plan was in the midst and two days later the opportunity arose to try it out. Locking her in the supply closet was foolproof, there was no other way out. About an hour into her shift the familiar ding of the elevator rang in her ears.

"Good morning Abbigail. I am here for the papers Gibbs asked you to leave out for me."

Usually she hated when ANYONE other than Ducky called her that but for some reason when it rolled across Ziva's tongue, an ignited warmth throughout her body and a slight case of fuzzy brain was all she felt. "Oh yeah. I had them this morning and then…what did I do with it…oh oh I had to get some ink from the supply cabinet and I think I might have left it in there."

"Thank you I will find them."

Finally she would win the bet, _I wish I would have picked something better than learning something in Hebrew._ Abby slammed the door shut. Laughing and turning to look inside and boast about winning the bet she found nothing but darkness. _She turned out the lights, why would she do that?_ After a few moments she decided to knock.

"Ok Zi don't kill me please, but I won and you agreed so…I won't tell anyone I got the better of you…" There was no response and she was getting nervous that Ziva would be really angry with her for what she'd done so she opened the door and turned on the light, but no-one stepped out. I guess there would have to be someone in there for someone to leave. _What the…no way!_

"You know you almost had me with that one."

Abby jumped and turned around to find Ziva leaning against her desk lazily, a wide smirk set firmly on her luscious lips, and her arms crossed. "How the hell did you do that?" a bemused look on her face.

"I have many skills Abbigail." she said with a wink. "And the papers I was looking for are right here by your computer, I do not know how you could have missed them. I must get back to work."

Still in shock like a deer in the headllights she just nodded and watched Ziva clear her lab. _How the hell did she do that? There's no way she got past me the doorway's too small...damn she's amazing but there has to be some way to fool her._

The weekend hit quite abruptly with the workload they had had.

"So Ziva, got any plans this weekend?" McGee was a sweet guy and fairly easy to get along with, but she was always jealous of the friendship he and Abby shared.

"I plan to sit at home and relax, maybe with a bottle or two of wine and a few movies. What about you McGee?"

"Oh I dunno, thought about hangin' with Abby. Maybe catch a movie or something."

Irritation setting in she could no longer focus on paperwork and glanced up to find Abby approaching from the elevators.

"Hey Abby you wanna catch a movie or somethin' tonight?" McGee was gleeming with his innocent childish smile.

Trying not to make eye contact with Ziva she said, "Naw, thanks though I've got plans. I was just returning your scarf, you left it in my lab this morning." McGee thanked her as she turned on a dime and left. A plan was brewing inside the marvelous mind of gothville. Later that night she called McGee.

"Ok so what did you find out?"

"Well hello to you too Abby, it's nice to talk to you, how have you been?"

"Oh McGee you know I love you and I do care how you are but I don't have time for small talk right now, so what did she say?"

"Alright, she said she was staying at home with bottles of wine and movies. Why don't you just tell her, this is getting ridiculous Abby!"

"No way I can't tell her! Besides there's no way someone like her would be interested in...well me."

"Yeah right, I've seen the way she looks at you and the way she reacts to me spending time with you. She may be Mossad and hide it well but her eyes give her away." There was silence for a moment.

"Well thanks for everything McGee I'll talk to you later."

"Of course, let me know if you need anything else. Good luck Abby."

_What was i thinking, of course I'd love to tell her that she was the obsession of my dreams but she would never feel the same and that was that._

Driving her sexy red hearse to her destination she parked and started walking in the shadows being careful not to be seen by unwanted eyes. Creeping low in the bushes looking left and right for clues of any problems that may get in her way, she reached up and rang the doorbell then retreated back to the cover of bushes.

Moments later a blazing woman with mocha colored skin emerged from the threshold. She scanned the grounds then went back inside. Laughing silently she was trying to get up the courage to confront this woman but was falling short so she decided to try the doorbell again and hide. _Man she's taking forever, I just wrang the door a sec before she should be right there...I. _Her mental gibberish was halted.

"Would you like to come inside or did you just come to keep my bush company?" She couldn't help the slight flirtatious giggle that escaped her.

Abby jumped out of her skin. "HOLY SHIT! How'd you get back there so fast? And how did you know it was me anyway?"

"I knew it was you because I could smell your scent and I was sure I had hear your car rumbling around the corner moments ago. As I said I have many skills Abbigail."

"Smell me, what do I smell like? I didn't know it was that bad." She absentmindedly sniffed her armpits which made Ziva laugh.

"No it is not bad just unique. A hint of lab chemicals mixed with the aroma of your almond shampoo. So you will come in for some wine and movies yes?"

Feeling so many things at once Abby hesitated; Frustration: she had failed in all her attempts and now understood why Ziva was so cocky all the time. Envy: wishing she could be so cunning, this fact only made her want her more. Confusion: why was she not olny not mad at her for constantly doing these things to her but she was inviting her in for a drink and movies. Reluctantly she followed her inside.

Abby chugged the first glass of wine and poured another before sitting herself on the really comfortable couch. Ziva sat close to her with her arm resting behind Abby's head, lightly brushing a few strands of hair. Infectious chills ran through Abby. _I wish I could tell what she was thinking. Is she trying to flirt with me? No no I'm just hoping she was. God she smells so good, if she had any idea how bad I want her right now._

"Abbigail are you and McGee dating?"

Taken aback by this sudden odd question she answered, "Hah no we're not. He's a great friend but not my type! Why?"

"I see. So what would you like to do for our date?"

She had forgotten about the bet and what she got if she won, which she totally had. _Crap crap crap, what do I say? I don't wanna pick something romantic if she only wants to be friends. "_Umm well I didn't really think about it. I honestly didn't think I'd lose. Did you have something in mind?"

"I like your honesty. I would like to cook you dinner, maybe with a nice french wine and go from there. What do you think?"

_Wait go from there...what's that mean...damn she's confusing but exciting._ "That sounds perfect."

They finished the movie after a little while and Ziva asked, "Would you like to sleep in my bed or out here on the couch?"

"Oh that's ok I'll just get headed home it's..."

"I do not think so Abbigail, you have been drinking and I cannot let you drive. I will sleep out here if it will make you feel better, we do not have to sleep together." She was now standing in front of the door with an evil sexy smile rising.

_Fine by me, I don't wanna leave anyway. "_Ok fine but you better not hog the covers or I'll have to snuggle to keep warm." She said enticingly.

"Oooh do not tempt me more than I am already." Ziva growled in a low sensual accented drawl as she looked Abby up and down and moved off towards the bedroom. _I've got to be dreaming and I hope I never wake up! Holy shit this is crazy!_ Once in the bedroom she borrowed a pair of pj's to change into. Ziva wasn't shy, she changed in the bathroom but left the door wide open giving Abby a clear view to which Abby gladly capitalized on. Watching Ziva's shirt lift from that slender toned body, her pants dropping to the floor...she let her eyes follow her hand as it unclasped the bra but instead of seeing her beautiful breasts she was caught by a winking Ziva reflected in the mirror. Blushing with embarassment she turned away quickly, not really sure why. She had wanted her for so long and they were adults, she could have made a move just then and things might have gone very different that night but part of her was scared to lose her friendship if it turned out to be misread signals. So instead they settled for some much needed sleep.

This fun filled strange weekend had been pondered over and over by Abby and now Monday morning was here and that meant time to go back to work. The drive to work was quiet only in the car, however quite the opposite in her head. After intense struggle she accepted that she was going to tell Ziva how she felt about her and hope for the best. She prayed to at least keep their friendship if things should go bad. She must've been early because everyone was still in the lot. A few cars away McGee and Tony were talking about their weekend as Gibbs walked up to meet them. Getting out of her hearse she saw Ziva about to pull in a few spaces beside her._ Here goes nothing. Breathe it's gonna be ok._

"Mornin' Zi, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course Abbigail, you can always talk to me." She noticed the worry in her eyes and the concern on her face so she gathered her things from the car and started to walk towards her.

"It's kinda complicated but I think it's time I come clean about something."

McGee overheard the words "complicated", "come clean" and realized today was the day. He was so proud of Abby for finally taking a chance. He started talking slightly louder to give them some privacy and so the others couldn't hear them yelling across the lot.

"You see I'm in love, I have been for some time but I was always too afraid they didn't feel the same. But I think that's changed now and I wanted to tell you, I...I..."

Someone walking intently towards them had caught her attention. Ziva turned just in time to see him raise his gun.

"This is for my brother you bitch!"

It was as if someone had hit the slow motion button several times, paused, then hit fast forward. Two bodies fell instantly, one dead the other close to death. Gibbs was the quickest with a clean shot to the forehead. The three of them rushed over to the two women, McGee already on the phone with 911. Upon reaching them Abby was doubled over crying while holding pressure to the fresh gunshot wound that was causing her life to spill out uncontrollably.

"Bus is on the way boss, be here in 2 minutes." McGee knelt down beside them in shock. Tony didn't want to accept what was happening but at a loss for what to do about it he just stood there wide eyed.

Gibbs was trying to talk to Ziva, keep her awake. "It's just a flesh wound, I expect you at work in the morning."

Ziva's eyes were getting heavy and the color faded from her face.

"Damnit Mossad I order you to stay awake! Don't do this to me!" Gibbs' voice was shaking, she was like a daughter to him he couldn't lose her.

The waiting room was atrocious and deffinately the last place Abby wanted to be right then. Her eyes hurt badly from continuous crying and the lights overhead made it worse. McGee sat holding her, himself near tears. Tony thought maybe if he just ignored it, it would all turn out to be a bad dream, for once Tony didn't have anything to say. Gibbs paced coldly until the doctor came out nearly eight hours later.

"Well she is stable at the moment. We'll keep a close eye on her, the next 48 hours will be crucial. The thing is...she's stable but, she's fallen into a coma and with her injuries well, there's a chance she might not wake up. I'm sorry."

Gibbs shook his hand and thanked him for all they've done, then moved over to Abby who had cried out an awful heart wrenching scream and was again full of tears. "I think you should go home and get some rest. McGee take her home, there's nothing we can do until she wakes up."

"No! I'm not going anywhere, I wouldn't get anymore sleep at home than I will here. Besides if you made me go home I'd just find another way back. I'm not leaving without her!"

Poor Abby had a crazed look of extreme sadness and loss in her eyes. Usually Gibbs wouldn't let someone get away with disobeying his order, but it was Abbs and he was just as worried about Ziva so he let it slide.

"McGee she'll need a change of clothes, then you two get home and we'll meet back here in the morning to check on her."

"Yes boss."

Abby handed over her house key and watched them scurry away on their mission and head home. _Now where did that doctor go, he couldn't have gotten far._ "Excuse me Doctor, can I go sit with her please?"

"She can't hear you."

"That's fine I just wanna be with her."

"As long as you're quiet I don't see a problem with that. Are you the only one left?"

"Yes until tomorrow morning. Thank you thank you, you won't hear a peep outta me I promise." He nodded and resumed his rounds.

She rushed off to her room but was caught at the door when she saw Ziva. She slowly walked towards the bed...the glow that was always in her gorgeous skin was gone, there were bandages, stitches, a couple cuts on her face and a bloody lip. A strange feeling rushed over her...the beautiful assassin was always so strong and untouchable and it was heartbreaking to see her helpless like this.

"Ziva. Can you hear me? You need to wake up, come back to me...please...I need you..." She whispered in her ear in hopes that somehow she would get the message. Looking around and finding no one watching, she gently lay beside Ziva on the hospital bed. Before she knew it all the crying from that morning took hold and she fell into a deep sleep.

McGee knocked only just and entered the room. Abby was passed out with the one person she had always loved and feared she could never have, and now she might not ever get the chance to tell her. _They really do make a cute couple. Wherever you are Ziva if you can hear me you need to wake up, Abby needs you._ He reached in the warmer and got out a blanket to wrap Abby in, then set her bag of clothes beside the bed and quietly left for home.

They all arrived next morning but were disappointed to find no progress. For the next few days Abby never left her side. However, Ziva was going through something much different at the time.

Ziva awoke to the rushing sound of a river. She tried to open her eyes but found it difficult with the shining sun. Getting her bearings she started to investigate.

"Hello. Is anyone there?"

A woman materialized in front of her making Ziva ready for a fight. "I am not here to harm you child."

"What is this place and who are you? It is so warm here, the sounds and smells are familiar to me but I do not know why."

"This is your place, I would imagine this was a favorite place of yours as a child. There is nothing to fear here Ziva David. I am here to help you on your journey."

_Journey..."_What journey? I am so confused..." _It is so warm here, peaceful, quiet but not too quiet._ Suddenly losing interest in their current conversation she made her way down to the edge of the river and ran her hand through it. _Perfect for a swim._

"Would you like to go for a swim? We can continue from there if you'd like."

"Yes I think I will." When she jumped in she was surprised to find herself suddenly naked, for a split second she thought how odd it was but quickly forgot and continued swimming in the perfect water. She felt so relaxed, she couldn't remember ever being this relaxed and calm and happy.

"I am afraid it is time to get going my dear."

"Allright. Where are we going?"

"Home. Where everything will be better for you and you will be happier. You may swim there if you'd like, you look very comfortable in there."

Ziva didn't argue and thought it would be a great chance to get in some extra exercise. The woman led her to a flawless waterfall that seemed to appear out of thin air. Ziva noticed that the water surrounding her started to get a little chilly as they got closer to the waterfall.

"Hey sis, come on in this is great you have to see this you won't believe it!"

_Ari? It could not be, he is dead I shot him myself. What is going on, what is he doing here?_

"We are here my child, this is where your journey ends. Now you must swim under the waterfall and decide. This is where I leave you Ziva David."

"Decide, decide what? I do not understand, I could have sworn I heard my brother but he is dead, it is not possible."

"You will know the choice you must make my child. All things are possible when you are here."

Curious to figure out the big mystery she swam for the other side of the waterfall. The water was icy now, almost too cold to be in.

"Come on Ziva, just a bit further. There's so much we must catch up on." Ari's ghostly voice was coaxing her nearer.

Everything changed as she slipped under the waterfall, her body turned ice cold and it felt like someone was dragging her down causing her to choke on water. She struggled out from the fall and turned to the woman still standing by the waters' edge. "What was that? Something is wrong...wait, where is...I remember...the last thing I remember is a man with a gun and...Abby. Where is Abbigail is she ok?"

Abby was woken by Zivas' body twitching and trembling. No sooner had she stretched and rubbed her eyes did she hear Ziva whisper, "Ab...Abby...NO...I need...ABBY!"

Abby leaned over and caressed her face, "Ziva I'm right here can you hear me? I'm right here and I won't leave you!"

Five days after the shooting the doctor had told her that if she hadn't woken up yet, with her injuries, there's very little chance she would. There was a lot of crying and yelling that ended with Abby telling him he was wrong, that Ziva was strong and she wouldn't let something like this get the best of her.

"Where is Abbigail I want to see her now, I need to..." A vivid image flashed in her mind, Abby was leaning over her body crying and mumbling something too jumbled for her to make out.

"Abbigail I am here, there is so much I must tell you, I am sorry I have waited so long. Abby...Abby...Why can she not hear me?"

"Here lies the decision you must make."

"There is no need I have already made it."

"Very well, be happy my child."

Abby rested her head on Zivas' chest with her arm thrown over her stomach. Scared and lost with what to do about Ziva calling for her, a hand drifted through her messy hair and caused her to look up for the culprit.

"Hello beautiful, are you allright?"

"Ziva! You're ok! I knew you'd be ok, I told everyone that you wouldn't let somethin' like this get you but he said it was too long, too late and I should just let go and..."

Ziva cupped her face in her hands and embraced her in a soft kiss. She pulled away just enough to speak, her lips colliding with Abbys' as she spoke. "I am here now Abbigail and I am not leaving you, I will not let you go."

Abby called Gibbs who had everyone there in less than 3 minutes, impressive since work was at least 10 minutes away. There were a lot of tears and laughing and Gibbs telling her to get her butt back to work, no more slacking off, and she was promptly relased a couple days later.

"Abbs you are to take her home and take care of her until she's better and then I want you both back at work. Drive safe, I don't wanna see you two back in here."

"Yes boss." She saluted him with a quirky smile and grabbed a kiss on the cheek from Gibbs as she escorted Ziva to the car. The ride to Abbys' apartment was quiet, only glances back and forth. Ziva was very stiff still and welcomed the help Abby was willing to give, not that she was really giving her a choice in the matter. Ziva was looking around the apartment when her eyes fell upon the laundry basket where Abbys' bloody clothes had yet to be washed. Without warning she was ripped into a violent memory...there was the man with the gun, and Abby about to be shot, there was the crack of the gunshot and then everything started to get hazzy.

Abby ran to her side, "Ziva are you ok? What's wrong? Do I need to take you back to the hospital? Ziva? Ok that's it we're going back, I can't believe they'd release you if you weren't..."

Her rambling was stopped by a pair of soft, sweet tasing lips kissing her own. Ziva engulfed her in a hug as her legs went to jello, she was exausted in more ways than one. Abby wasn't used to seeing this soft side of her cold calculated assassin, she supported her weight and led her to the bedroom to lay down. After making her some hot cocoa with mini marshmallows in it she joined her in bed. The flashback Ziva had really drained her and the hot cocoa was perfect to bite back the chill she felt. Abby watched her closely as she fell into a deep sleep. Abby got lost in her feelings and the fact that Ziva David was sleeping in her bed and had kissed her twice now, what felt like hours since she had fallen asleep was only a half hour when Ziva started shaking and screaming, sweat pouring down her face.

"NO! ABBY! No...do not..I have to get back to her please...I cannot lose her..."

These became a nightly occurence, she would fall into these surreal nightmares, of exactly what Abby wasn't sure, Ziva would never tell her. After a week of this she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ziva what happens when you fall asleep?"

"Oh, it is nothing, everyone has bad dreams now and then Abbigail."

"It's not the same and you know it. Please, I wish you'd trust me enough to talk to me after everything we've been through."

The sadness spread like wildfire across her face, it was unbearable she'd rather get shot again. _I do not know it I can do this..._ she takes a deep breath.

"Ziva you may not trust me but I trust you and I think it's about time I finish telling you what I was trying to tell you..."

"No wait Abbigail I have to say something just listen please." Pausing for a moment to regain any last bit of strength she had she continued.

"When I sleep I have a mixture of dreams. One, I relive the shooting over and over seeing the things that could have happened if I got to you too late. The other is...what happend to me while I was in my coma. Every day it gets harder to remember but I know the key points still. It was a really warm place, I was at peace. I heard my brother but when I went to investigate something happened and I knew it was all wrong. I had everything in that place...everything except you, my best friend. Then I saw you crying over my body and I knew I had to do everything I could to get back to you."

Abby was sitting wide eyed on the couch taking in all this at once, silent tears racing eachother to the floor.

"You see Abbigail I am in love and I had to get back so I could tell them and I knew you were in the world I needed to be in."

Abby clears her throat understanding it was never the way she thought...they were simply friends and she was in love with someone else. _I should have known better how could I be so stupid? I'm her best friend and she relied on me to be there for her when she needed me, and now she's gonna tell me this lucky bastards name that doesn't love her as much as I love her and never will. This sucks! As long as she's happy I guess I'll cope...I'm just glad I didn't lose her._

"I have been in love with them for a while now but I was scared to say anything incase the feeling was not mutual. After being shot...I see that time can be cut shorter than you may plan or expect and I am lucky enough to get a second chance."

Taking a well deserved moment she choked back tears and said, "I think you deserve to be happy and I think anyone that's given the chance to love you should take it without question and be honored to have such a privilege." Her mouth was really dry, _I need a very large drink damnit._

"I did not know you felt this way about me. It is just that I have never been in love and it scares me to let someone get so close...but I think it is worth it. Do you remember when you tried so hard to find my one weakness?"

"Of course I remember, and I know I might not've found it but I know there's one in there somewhere. Why?"

Ziva let out a playful little giggle. "You did not need to look further than your own mirror. You see I am scared to my soul to tell you the reason I had to get back was to make sure you were safe and to tell you...that I have loved you for so long Abby Sciuto. Your are the object of my hearts desire. Although I seem to recall before I was shot you were also about to tell me that you were in love. It is allright, I am happy just to be alive to finally tell you.."

This time it was Abby's turn to interrupt by a kiss. She didn't want to stop kissing her but managed after a very long passionate kiss. She took Zivas' face in her hands, "The day you were shot I had decided that it was time I tell you I was in love with you Ziva David. It had taken all my strenght to do it and I was so scared. When you would catch me in my many awkward spacey moments I was daydreaming of you...and sometimes I couldn't look at you without picturing you in some kinda sexy lacey outfit with that rock solid bod and silky skin..." Abby trailed off in a daze.

"Well you know you don't have to imagine it any longer Abbigail, my love."

Abby smiled with such intensity she thought her face would crack. _Is this really happening or is it just a really awsome dream?_ Ziva led her to the bedroom.

Easing her way on top Abby kissed her with a deep longing passion that was finally about to be sated. Her hands started to explore Zivas' chiseled body but she felt a sudden jerk. "Are you ok Zi? What's wrong?" She looked down as Ziva lifted her shirt to reveal a partially healed wound.

"Awww man I forgot with everything, I'm so stupid how could I forget about you saving my life...I'm such a..."

"It is allright Abbigail it is just sore. I am with you now and nothing can hurt me."

Abby was transfixed, were those tears she saw building in those intoxicating eyes? She smiled an evil smile and began kissing down Zivas' neck working her way to the collar bone, the chest, kissing ever so lightly on the newly formed scar. Carefully Ziva was stripped down to her underwear. "You do wear lace. mmm yummy."

Ziva smiled and slid her soft hand up Abbys' skirt to reveal a pair of skull and crossbone boy short undies. She raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, I imagined you wearing something like these when I would watch you in the lab. Very cute I like them."

_Oh really, watching me huh...well now you can watch me make you scream._ She nibbled at Zivas' bra, finding her nipples harden under the pressure of her teeth she removed the last bits of lace in her way. She traced lines and circles wherever her tongue could reach, simultaneously removing her own clothes. Zivas' hands raced to touch every part of her. Chills ran down her spine as she heard a low crackled moan erupt when she rubbed and pinched her nipples.

Abby couldn't take it any longer, her hand searched until she found the warm wetness she wanted. Ziva gasped arching her back. "Oh Abby...mmm please, I want you..."

She hesitated teasingly then obeyed by sliding two fingers deep inside her. Nails dug into her back, Ziva had forgotten the pain she'd felt for her wound and was rocking back and forth riding her fingers. She was so wet it made Abby groan with delight, but it wasn't enough, her mouth quickly found her clit and she sucked hard.

"Oh my...Abbigail...do not stop, mmm."

This was easy to do since Abby didn't plan on stopping anytime soon, this night would be a long one. Sucking and teasing her clit she pulled her now three fingers in and out. Zivas' hand twisted in Abbys' hair, she pushed her face into her as she released. She screamed her name and grabbed the headboard, sweat dripping from both of them. A few moments later Ziva sat up regaining the feeling in her legs.

"Aww where're you going? It can't be over already..." Abby contested this action.

Ziva giggled and returned with a candle they had lit earlier that night, the flame willing her soft features to be accentuated in the darkness. "Oh it is not over it is simply my turn to make you scream. What is your take on hot wax?"

Abby bit her lip and lay back ready for the most amazing night she'd ever had.

_Ugh is it morning already? _She rubbed her eyes and looked to the window, _yep grrr the evil sun is up._ She scanned her room. _Ziva...where is she, where are her clothes...was it all just a dream?_ Her eyes reached her stomach where hot wax had been dripped causing little red splotches. A smell intruding from her doorway caused her legs to involuntarily move towards the kitchen. Around the corner stood a gorgeous woman in nothing but a pair of black lace booty shorts. _mmm I'll take breakfast in bed please. God I'm glad it wasn't all a dream._

"Good morning, did you sleep well? I hope I did not hurt you too bad with the candle."

Abby walked over, put her arms around Zivas' waist and said, "No, it was perfect. I...I love you Zi..."

"I love you as well Abbigail. Do not worry you are not dreaming and I am not going anywhere."

"How do you..." _How does she always know, maybe she can read minds, in which case I will watch what I think around her._ Abby got a sudden urge to take a trip somewhere in the mountains maybe, a nice quiet cabin just the two of them.

"So I was thinking since we have a few days left before we get back to work..." Ziva set the food on the table and continued down the hall, "of renting a cabin somewhere. I hear the mountains are beautiful, lots of snow." She disappeared into the bedroom leaving Abby with her mouth open in shock and giddy frustration. _You just wait, you'll see...those jedi mind tricks are no match for the Abbster that's right. She won't get away with it this time no-sir-ee. She thinks she's so clever and cute...damnit!_


End file.
